


Soft Exposure

by mars (sodapeach)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, rated T because bora is nekkid but tastefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/mars
Summary: Bora wakes up to the sound of a camera shutter, but who is she to stop her loving girlfriend from taking her picture?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 20
Kudos: 76
Collections: Spring Blossom Fest - A ficfest for female idols





	Soft Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> _Bingo Square: Lazy Morning_
> 
> This is my first venture into Dreamcatcher, but I hope you like it. 🥺

The sound of a shutter exposure rouses Bora from a deep sleep. She pulls the covers over herself to hide from a curious lens as she arches her back into a yawn, a faint smile on her lips as she guesses what mischief her girlfriend is up to.

“What are you doing,” she asks, but there is a coolness to her voice, more amused than bothered as the shutter fires off again. This has become somewhat of a routine lately. She’s learned that the sounds mean she should be conscious of how she holds herself if she doesn’t want to end up in Yubin’s candids scrapbook. The little goblin.

“Be still, the lighting isn’t good in here,” Yubin says, her fingers fiddling with the camera’s toggles on the back as she hunts the right shutter speed and aperture to capture Bora’s image in their dimly lit bedroom.

Bora slips the covers down below her chin and gives her a quick peek, looking like a garden fairy hiding amongst the petals. She watches as Yubin’s face twists into a scowl as she struggles with the meter, unsatisfied by the settings’ limitations, no doubt. Before Yubin gets the chance to notice that she’s being watched, Bora pulls the blanket back over herself and hides.

“Let me see you,” she says as more of a request than a demand, but her voice is firm. It makes her want to rebel. Bora does not oblige.  _ “Love?” _

“I’m indecent,” she insists, noting the fact that she happened to sleep in the nude the night before because of how hot the summer air has been lately. The hint of scandal to her voice makes Yubin raise an eyebrow.

“I know that,” Yubin mumbles with a smirk that Bora would like to remove for her with the swipe of her thumb like it's nothing but a lipstick stain across her mouth. But she can’t because it’s barely noon, and if she removes the blanket, she’ll become open to exposure _.  _ The thin fabric acts as a shield, but she’s aware by the way it clings to her body that it isn’t defending her from much. “Let me see you, please?”

“lt’s not you I’m worried about,” she pouts, sitting up with the sheet tucked over herself just underneath her armpits. She tosses her hair over her shoulder to get it out of the way. The shutter fires again, and she frowns. “Like this?”

“Can you flip your hair over for me,” Yubin asks, ignoring her. Bora sighs and does what she’s asked. “The other way, I like the way the sunlight is hitting your shoulder right now.”

It wasn’t much, but the morning light did hit her skin in a way that probably would have been pleasing, but more importantly than that, it revealed Yubin tucked away in a chair in the corner of the room in her checkered pajama bottoms and an old highschool t-shirt from a team Bora is sure she beat at volleyball once. 

_ Did we ever play together?  _

_ Mhm.  _

_ I don’t remember. _

_ You were too busy scoring to notice. _

_ I would have noticed you. _

_ I had long hair and braces back then. You had a cheerleader. _

_ I did not. _

_ I know, but I like to pretend I stole the most popular girl in school away from all the other cool kids. _

_ You’re ridiculous. You were in a band and had like fifty girlfriends. _

_ That was college, and now I have one. _

_ And now you have one. _

“Oh,” Bora says, more complacent than before. She turns slightly so that the sunlight grazes the curve of her neck and hears the shutter fire off again. Yubin smiles, happy, the sun rays bouncing off of her lightened golden hair, and Bora almost gives in and lets her have her little photo session that she wants so much, but there’s still one little problem.  _ “Babe.” _

“No one’s going to see you but me,” she promises, her eyes soft and understanding. She’s always so understanding that it almost makes Bora feel bad for being difficult, but this isn’t about  _ bothering her.  _ This time.

“The guys at the lab will,” Bora reminds her.

“Oh right,” she says, disappointed. “I forgot about that.”

Yubin sets her camera down on the table next to her and pulls her legs up higher into the chair to wrap her arms around her knees. It’s not like her to pout, but when she’s pulled off from creating after too long of a drought, she tends to lose her footing. Such a sensitive artist, it was almost painful to watch her wallow in the word  _ no. _

“You can use mine,” she offers, feeling bad for stopping her even if Bora’s reason was completely valid in both of their opinions.

“It doesn’t look the same,” Yubin says with a sigh. She doesn’t ever complain, exactly, when she has to use Bora’s, but she just isn’t nearly as happy when she shoots digital.

_ It’s too fast. _

_ Then take your time. _

_ It makes me greedy. _

_ So be greedy. _

_ There’s not enough grain. _

_ So use VSCO. _

_ Are you serious. _

_ Hahaha, no!  _

_ Come here you... _

Bora sighs and runs her fingers through her hair, pretending like she doesn’t know that her moving in certain ways will rile up the artist. “Maybe when we learn how to develop our own rolls in the bathroom, we can try again, hmm?”

“Alright,” she says, scratching her jaw lightly.

Bora, safe from being seen by outsiders, reaches across the bed to the nightstand, holding the sheet to her chest to cover herself, and turns on the light.

“Wait!” Yubin says, excited. “Don’t move!”

She picks up the camera again and adjusts the settings for the new light, giddy from inspiration.

“Hurry, this hurts,” she whines, holding herself up in a clumsy one armed plank that couldn’t look at all like how a delicate person should pose. A hunting dog maybe, but not a  _ muse. _

“You can prop yourself up on your elbows if it helps,” she offers, helpful, but Bora would have preferred an  _ I’m sorry baby! Just lie down and forget all about it! Do you want a backrub? A kiss? Breakfast in bed? _

Bora adjusts, careful not to move too much, but she struggles fixing the sheet that won’t stay where it’s supposed to with an annoyed grunt. Yubin laughs, and it’s a good laugh. It’s the laugh that reminds Bora of third dates and amusement parks. It reminds her of haunted houses and loud fearful squeaks. It reminds her of first kisses and stuffed purple bears with heart shaped noses.

“Let me help you,” Yubin says. She sets the camera back down and makes her way over to the side of the bed where Bora is almost dangling off, frozen for the sake of being molded like Yubin’s clay. Lost in concentration, Yubin pulls the sheet over her waist just up to her lower back, and she helps reposition her arm so that Bora’s covered and protected from the lens’s view. Satisfied, Yubin then lowers herself and gives Bora a kiss on the crown of her head before softening her voice.  _ “Thank you.” _

“No boobs,” Bora pouts, her bottom lip poking out. Her scowl is firm, but Yubin looks at her fondly like she’s looking at a grumpy maltese. “This is a tasteful Vogue cover shoot, not a Playboy. Understood?”

“Since when are  _ you _ shy,” she laughs, smiling more than most people ever get to see and adding enough emphasis that Bora herself feels instantly discredited. “You even change in front of the window.”

“I’m photosynthesizing,” she explains as the camera fires off again. 

“My little sunflower,” Yubin mumbles. “Can you tilt your head back?”

“I look like a seal,” she whines, seeing her reflection in the standing mirror propped up against their shared closet.

“You could be a graceful yoga instructor,” she offers.  _ “Orf orf.” _

Bora bursts out in a laugh and collapses on the bed. “Don’t make seal noises at me!”

_ “Orf orf,”  _ she says again with a giggle. 

“No more photos,” she cries out as she twists herself back into the bedsheets. “I’m going back to bed! Go away!”

“Awww,” Yubin whines. “But the lighting was so good just then.”

“You should have thought of that before you  _ orfed  _ at me, Rembrandt!”

She hears a suspicious shift outside of the covers and almost sticks her head out in curiosity to see if her little artist has run out of the room before a sudden weight presses down on her, taking her completely by surprise. Yubin, who has now realized that she is at a very large advantage due to being on the free side of the sheet, wraps her arms and legs around Bora’s covered form and squeezes.  _ “Orf orf.” _

“Stop that,” she cries out. “I’m not a seal!”

Relentless, Yubin’s fingers dart towards her sides and squeeze. Bora spasms and jerks away, but the thighs around her hold her firmly in place as she’s tickled mercilessly. Bora twists around and frees her arms from the blankets to grab Yubin’s wandering hands. 

Yubin jerks to pull away, but her eyes lock onto hers, and Bora’s gaze softens from being  _ ready to fight _ to now being frozen on her girlfriend’s face that is now beautifully and softly lit by the amber glow of the morning sun. The bedside lamp behind her creates a halo around the feathery cut of her hair, and it’s breathtaking. She almost kisses her then, overcome by the need to tear into her like a neatly wrapped present, but for some reason, her movements feel like they’re controlled by somebody else—someone who wishes that she would stop and take in the sight of her like a photograph preserved forever in her mind.

Their hands twist, and their fingers interlock together as Yubin sits up more comfortably on her hips, the grip from her thighs loosening enough that if Bora wanted to throw her off, she could have quite easily, but she isn’t sure she wants to.

“Hey,” she says quietly.

“Hey,” Bora says back, her voice barely a whisper caught in the back of her throat.

“You’re beautiful, you know that,” Yubin asks, looking down at her with a softness that reminds Bora of a sated lioness. Her cheeks burn at the words, and she turns her head to look away. Her eyes sting, and she knows that she’s on the verge of tears, but it’s only because she’s never quite learned how to let herself be loved the way Yubin does.

She can’t look at her when she says things like that. She’s never been that good at being serious, but she finds herself especially shy about such things when Yubin is the one who’s saying them. Perhaps because she means it. “Look at me.”

“I can’t,” she whispers, her chest sinking down as she exhales too heavily, pushing out all of the air in her lungs like she has to deflate to control her emotions.

“Let me see you,” she says again but instead the only thing she has in her hands is Bora. No camera to fiddle with or steal a third of her attention. Just Bora lying beneath her in their bed, and she still can’t look.

_ “No,”  _ she groans and lets go of her hands so that she can fold her arms over her face. Her mouth twists as she fights off the prickly wave of emotions that leave a shrill ringing in her ears. She doesn’t want to cry, but she’s so close that she almost wishes Yubin would shake her out of it.

Yubin traces her fingers over her shoulders and up the curve of her neck, taking her ear lobe in between her thumb and index finger and rubs the pressure point.  _ “Why?” _

“You know why,” she says, calming down.

“You know you’re beautiful,” Yubin says. “Everyone tells you all the time. You’ve always been the most beautiful girl in the room wherever you go.”

“It’s different when you say it,” she says, her voice unnaturally soft and small. 

“Why,” she asks playfully.

“It’s too early for this,” Bora whines. “I can’t address my overwhelming love for my girlfriend before I have my morning coffee.”

“Girlfriend,” she hums, lying down on top of her, compressing Bora with her radiating warmth. The two of them lie together like that quietly, deep in thought as the word lingers on both of their minds, but they’re not ready to talk about that, she thinks. She knows. She for sure isn’t, and Yubin has a quietness about her that says she isn’t either even if she wants to. Even if they both want to. But Yubin knows how to say things without saying anything at all, and that’s why when she says  _ anything,  _ it takes Bora’s breath away. It’s a word that doesn’t suit them anymore, not because it’s too much, but because it’s not enough.

“What are you going to do with your pictures,” she asks, changing the subject before the weight of it crushes her.

“Frame them I guess,” Yubin sighs into her neck, leaving a soft kiss where her mouth touches. “Hang them up in the living room next to the bookshelf where I can look at them when you’re not here.”

“Babe, I’m naked,” she giggles.

“Tastefully,” she points out.

“I don’t think your parents will agree,” Bora grumbles as she wraps her arms around her and squeezes. She closes her eyes and relaxes back into her pillow, content to fall back asleep holding Yubin rather than getting up and getting dressed to start their day.

“We can use reversible frames,” she bargains. “We can turn them around before anyone comes over like secret nudies with cat pictures on the other side.”

“Secret nudies,” she squeals, delighted. “What kind of kinks are you hiding from me?”

“Secret nudies,” Yubin answers matter of factly with a shy and low voice like she’s been caught red handed.

“Is that why you were taking pictures of me while I was sleeping,” Bora gasps.  _ “Naughty.” _

“No, I was taking pictures of you because the lighting was good,” she says, nuzzling back into her neck and sighing softly. Bora hums, accepting her answer because that was more likely than Yubin secretly stockpiling a personal porn collection. “And because you’re beautiful.”

“How could I dare stop you then,” she sighs.

“You can’t,” Yubin mumbles. 

After that, the two of them lie together for the rest of the morning quietly exchanging plans of taking new pictures in new places. Bora wants to go to the beach and the mountains, but Yubin wants to discover secret places in the city that no one else can find.

That leads to the giggly promise of finding secret places only known to them with new pictures to slip into double sided frames, hidden from their families and the rest of the world. It doesn’t matter where they take them or what those pictures hold, though, because the only person Bora wants to be seen by is Yubin, and the only person Yubin wants to see is Bora.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this gave you soft feelings! Please let me know if you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading!


End file.
